


The Best Policy

by LacePendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Confessions, Discussion of Praise Kink, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mildly Suggestive Content, Minor Spoilers, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Post V7C3, Praise Kink, vaguely cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: Marrow likes it when Clover tells him he’s doing a good job. Harriet calls him out on his nonsense. Clover is there to save the day and provide answers Marrow is seeking. Just another day as Ace-Ops.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/Marrow Amin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 127





	The Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Clover gives Marrow exactly one fond look and I am dead in the water, living for this ship. [Look at this nonsense](https://lacependragon.tumblr.com/post/189135366690/excuse-you-can-i-interest-you-in-the-fond-looks). Add in that they are probably good friends, that they're both kind of stupid, that there is a built in history of respect and admiration, and, well... You get this.
> 
> And I needed to make the joke about the dog faunus having the praise kink at least once. Because regardless of Marrow being a faunus, it's in character.
> 
> Ahem. Enjoy!

On the way back from their mission with the geist, all of them were put on the same airship. From experience, Marrow knew it was because none of them could shut up post-mission, but he had a feeling the other two airship pilots – the ones who had dealt with the kids – were just tired of listening to people talk.

Still, he didn’t care. He preferred being with his team. And that meant he could find out how he did immediately, rather than wait until they got back to Atlas proper.

He waited, leaned against the wall of the airship, staring at the door leading into the cockpit. Clover was talking to the pilot – he always did, after a mission – and Marrow waited, eager, vibrating, for the door to open.

When it did, he scurried forward a few steps and waited, half-holding his breath, as Clover went by. Clover paused at Marrow and smiled at him, warm, and reached up. He ruffled Marrow’s hair with a few well placed scratches. Marrow’s body went warm and buttery. His tail started up, wagging back and forth with vigor.

“You did well today, Marrow,” said Clover, still rubbing Marrow’s head. “Your weapon handling and environmental assessment were fantastic. Good job.” Then he was gone, passing through the rest of the airship and into the back to debrief the General with the other team leaders, and Qrow.

Marrow let out a soft sigh, his body weak and his knees jello. Every part of him felt good and warm and wiggly. He shuffled back a step and planted a hand on the side of the ship, his face warm.

A snort. Marrow looked up and saw Yang watching him, sitting. She had both eyebrows raised. Blake was watching him with a furrowed brow.

“What was _that_?” asked Yang, her voice half a laugh. Marrow flushed hotter.

From her spot on another wall bench, without looking up from her Scroll, Harriet spoke. “Marrow’s got a praise kink.”

A squeak from one of kids. Marrow sputtered. His tail went still, and he scowled.

“I do not!” he protested. The buttery warm feeling of Clover’s words faded, and he puffed out his cheeks. _Damn it._ She always had to ruin his post mission bliss, didn’t she?

Harriet looked up from where she’d been playing on her Scroll. “Really?” she asked. “So what do you call that?” She jerked her head backward, toward where Clover had disappeared into the next room with Ruby, Jaune, and Qrow. They were all team leaders, so it made sense for them to be in the debriefing, but still. Marrow wished Clover would come back. His bliss was gone, and he wanted it back. There was a rhythm to post-mission crap, and the kids had broken it.

He hated babysitting.

“I just like being told I did a good job on a mission,” said Marrow. He folded his arms across his chest, face burning, but no longer from happiness.

Harriet grinned at him. “No, you’re _obsessed_ with it.” She got up and bounced on her heels. “Oh _Clover.”_ Oh great, she was doing impressions now. She swayed on her feet. “Tell me how great I am. Tell me I’m a good boy. Shower me with compliments and rub my head.” She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “Marrow, you’ve got _such_ a praise kink it’s not even funny.” She tipped her head. “It’s kinda sad, actually.”

Marrow tried to find a response. He scrambled for something, _anything_ to say. But he had nothing. All of those things were true. He loved the attention. He loved the head pats. He knew it was a stereotype for a _dog_ faunus to want to be told he was a good boy, but it was _true._ He thrived on it. It gave him such a hot, warm feeling in his gut that nothing else compared to.

But it wasn’t a praise kink! He just liked it. A lot. Maybe more than was healthy.

_Fuck._

“You figured it out, yet?” asked Harriet, folding her arms. She smirked at him, like the smug better-than-him she was. “Or should we keep waiting?”

Marrow groaned and put his face in his hands. He really, really did not want to have this conversation in front of the kids. At least Nora and Ren were off with Elm and Vine in another part of the ship. That left only three kids to stare him. Though, Weiss seemed determine to stay attached to her Scroll.

“At the risk of sounding kinda racist,” said Yang. And Marrow cringed. Yup, he’d been expecting that. “Isn’t it kind of a stereotype for _you_ to have… that.”

Marrow groaned again.

Harriet snickered. “Yeah, but it was bound to hit true sooner or later,” she said. Marrow peered between his hands, cheeks burning. Harriet was grinning, one hand on her hip and the other hanging at her side.

Blake said, “In another situation, I think that _would_ be a racist question, but you bring up a good point.” She hummed and he heard her shift where she was sitting. “I think it’s great that you’re trying to be aware of social issues and what you say.”

Yang “wooed”. “Thanks, Blake. I’m trying really hard!” Then. “So, seriously, _Clover_? Your boss is like. The blandest guy to exist.”

Harriet snorted. “He really is. He’s blander than bran.”

“Can we please stop talking about this?” asked Marrow, trying to curl his shoulders in as far as possible. “I don’t need to be humiliated any more today.”

Weiss scoffed. “I, for one, think that understanding the needs of your teammates is important. Yes, it’s… unorthodox, but if it helps their dynamic, what’s the problem?” Marrow looked up at her and saw her tilt her head to one side. “It doesn’t _appear_ to be sexual.” She gave Marrow a significant look. “First, I think we’d notice.” Marrow winced. “And second, Clover knows how old we are. He wouldn’t engage in such… activities around us. He’s not a creep.” She looked at Marrow. “Neither are you, but you’re… well, you understand.” She shrugged.

Marrow sighed. He did, in fact, understand. He was _a big dummy._ If he couldn’t understand what was going on with himself, how was he supposed to know how it affected other people?

Yang gave Weiss a long, hard look, and Weiss flushed and ducked her head. There was… something Marrow was missing here. He didn’t think it was romantic, so it was probably something else. Maybe Weiss and he had something in common? Not that he’d ask. Some things were personal. And Weiss was ten years his junior at nineteen.

“Whatever it is, I think you should tell Clover,” said Yang, folding her arms across her chest. “Because if he doesn’t realize what he’s doing, that’s… kinda skeevy, dude.”

Blake nodded. “Plus, you should probably tell him you have feelings for him.”

Marrow gapped at her. Harriet broke into loud, guffawing laughter. She put a hand over her mouth to try to cover it, but it burst free, regardless. Marrow hoped no one else in the ship could hear her.

“Oh my _gods_, Marrow,” said Harriet. There were tears in her eyes as she grinned up at him. “The kid pegged you in, what, one mission? That’s _hilarious_.”

Marrow huffed, his face burning. He folded his arms across his chest. Unfolded them. Clenched his fists at his sides. Stuffed his hands in his pockets. Stared anywhere but at the kids and at Harriet.

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

He _hated_ babysitting.

The door to the back of the ship opened and Clover walked out. Jaune, Ruby, and Qrow filtered in behind him. Clover frowned when he saw the scene. Jaune hurried off to join his teammates with Elm and Vine in the other compartment.

“What’s going on?” asked Clover. His gaze flicked from the girls on the bench, to Harriet, still holding herself around the middle from her laughter, to Marrow, pouting. “Is everything okay?”

Harriet shifted and patted Clover on the shoulder. “He’s upset,” she said, jerking a thumb to Marrow, “because he’s dumb and oblivious.”

Before Marrow could protest that, Clover shrugged off Harriet’s hand and walked up to him, putting both hands on Marrow’s shoulders.

“You’re not dumb,” said Clover. He squeezed Marrow’s shoulders. “Whatever is going on, I’m sure you’re doing your best.” Marrow’s tag wiggled back and forth, still hanging low. Clover smiled at him. “And, if you need help, I’m right here.”

Marrow sighed and relaxed into Clover’s hands.

“He’s doing this on purpose, right?” asked Yang. Marrow went rigid. “Like there’s no way he doesn’t _know._”

Clover took his hands off Marrow. Marrow pouted. Clover turned to face the girls.

“Know what?” asked Clover, raising an eyebrow.

Ruby blinked. “I have no idea what’s going on, but something tells me that’s a good thing,” said Ruby. Weiss put a hand on her shoulder and nodded, sagely.

“That’s for the best,” said Weiss.

Clover shook his head and looked back at Marrow. “Do you know what’s going on?” he asked.

“Uh…” Marrow faltered. He was a _terrible_ liar. So how was he supposed to handle this situation? Ignorance was bliss and he no longer had it.

“We told Marrow he had a praise kink and he figured out it meant he had a crush on you,” said Harriet.

Marrow squeaked. “Harriet!”

Clover blinked. “Oh.” Marrow waited for Clover to get upset, or creeped out, but he just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, a blush spreading across his cheekbones. “I thought you already knew.”

“What’s a praise kink?” asked Ruby.

“You don’t need to know,” said Weiss.

“You _really_ don’t need to know,” said Yang.

“It does make him a bit of a stereotype, though,” said Blake.

Marrow groaned and put his face in his hands. “Please stop talking. All of you.”

Clover took Marrow’s hands in his own and pulled them from Marrow’s face, before using one hand to tilt Marrow’s chin up to look at Clover. He smiled at Marrow, and Marrow swallowed hard. Clover was standing very close, close enough that their hands brushed each other’s torsos, where Clover was holding them between the both of them.

“I meant the crush, actually,” said Clover. His cheeks were bright and so were his ears. His gaze flickered around Marrow’s face before settling on his eyes. “I was hoping you knew. Because if you knew then…”

Marrow blinked as Clover trailed off. It was strange to see Clover so… unsure. Clover’s entire _thing_ was being confident and sure of himself at all times. To see him so off balance was _strange._

“Then what?” asked Marrow, tilting his head to one side. His tail hung still, mirroring his uncertainty.

“He’s saying he likes you back,” said Harriet. In the corner of his vision, Marrow saw Harriet drop onto the bench next to Ruby and pull up a game, she bumped Ruby’s shoulders to get her attention. “So go make out in the back or something and leave the rest of us to play games.”

“_Harriet_,” hissed Clover, cringing. Marrow watched Clover’s expression shift – the scrunched up face shifting to fear shifting to bright cheeked embarrassment.

“You… like me,” said Marrow.

Clover sighed. “What can I say? I’ve got great taste.”

Marrow’s tail started at that. He grimaced at how obvious his pleasure in the words was.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” asked Marrow. Clover still held his face with one hand, and Marrow leaned into it, now that he knew the risk was over.

Clover gave him a strong look. “Marrow. You didn’t know you liked me until about five minutes ago. How well do you think that would have ended?”

Marrow blinked. _Oops._ “Oh.”

“And,” Clover sighed, “I’m your leader, which means I need to be careful about my interactions with you on a… romantic level. I never wanted to pressure you.”

Harriet snorted. “Hence the praising.”

Clover turned redder. “Harriet? Not helpful.”

She shrugged. “Go somewhere else then, boyo.”

Clover sighed. “So uh… about all this.”

Marrow took a breath and took the lead. He could do this. _For once._ “You want to get dinner?” he asked. His tail thwacked him in the legs and he pretended it wasn’t beating like crazy. One of the RWBY girls snickered, so Marrow knew it was obvious. “Like a date?”

“My treat?” offered Clover, smiling.

“Yeah,” said Marrow.

“Sounds good,” said Clover. He shifted, tilting his head and leaning in, and Marrow met him halfway. Their kiss was something Marrow had never thought about before, but it made perfect sense. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Clover’s hand on his cheek and the other sliding to the small of his back. Marrow’s own hands gripped Clover around the shoulders. He clung tightly, head tilting to try and find the best angle. His tail was going crazy and his face was hot with all sorts of emotions. But he didn’t focus on that.

He focused on the feeling of Clover’s lips against his, and the warmth it sent through him.

When they pulled back, Marrow let out a shuddery breath, ignoring the quiet “I don’t know if that was cute or gross” from Ruby, and smiled at Clover. Clover smiled back and leaned in, shifting sideways so that his lips were almost against Marrow’s ear.

“Maybe after dinner, we can find out how deep that praise kink of yours goes,” he whispered.

Marrow’s knees went weak.

“Some of us can still hear you!” squeaked out Blake. Marrow and Clover jerked apart. Clover rubbed hand over his face. Blake was bright red and wouldn’t look at them.

Clover sighed. “Sorry. I’m not very good at this.” He looked to Marrow, took his hand, and pulled him toward the back of the ship. “Come on.”

Marrow followed. “Where are we going?”

Clover grinned. “Mission’s done, report is handled. So, let’s take Harriet up on her idea and make-out in the back for a while.”

Marrow grinned. “Oh _hell yeah._”

Qrow chuckled as they passed him. From the looks of his Scroll, he was texting with the general. “Have fun, you two,” he said, waving. There was a little smile on his face. Marrow was glad. The dude seemed really sad all the time.

The two ducked into the back room of the ship, Clover shoved him into a wall (gently), and Marrow forget his embarrassment, and his worries, for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are how I thrive and grow as a writer! I always appreciate getting them, no matter how big or small! Even just "extra kudos" can make my day!


End file.
